


Кот оборотня

by tatianatiana



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, unknown cat character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 10:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5865871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatianatiana/pseuds/tatianatiana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлз завел домашнего любимца. Дерек почему-то не рад.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кот оборотня

– Не мог же я просто взять и бросить его посреди леса!

В глубине души Дерек считал, что так и нужно было поступить, но приобретенный за последнее время опыт отношений подсказывал, что не стоит озвучивать всё, что приходит на ум. Поэтому он на всякий случай кивнул, и задал вопрос:

– Зачем тебе кот, Стайлз? Зачем нам кот?

– Для уюта в доме, – Стайлз с сомнением посмотрел на кота и прибавил: – И это, ну… мышей ловить.

– А мыши тебе зачем?

– Ну Дерек, не будь таким занудным. Когда люди живут вместе, они часто заводят питомцев. Это важно – научиться заботиться о ком-то вместе.

Дерек считал, что для совместной заботы у них со Стайлзом имеется целая стая бестолковых волчат, и заводить для этого еще одно живое существо совершенно излишне. И потом, будь это приличного вида породистый кот или веселый и ласковый котенок, можно было еще подумать, но тащить в дом это! К тому же, кот не выглядел так, будто нуждается в заботе. Точнее, в заботе Дерека – судя по тому, что при виде него кот распушился, став в полтора раза больше, припал брюхом к полу и издал низкий утробный звук, больше похожий на завывание голодного упыря, а не на кошачье мяуканье.

Стайлз легко поднял с пола здоровенную лохматую зверюгу с ярко-желтыми глазами и ласково погладил по вздыбленной рыжей шерсти.

– Не волнуйся, маленький, – проворковал он. – Дерек хороший, он просто не умеет этого показать. Я уверен, что вы подружитесь, да, Дерек?

Интонация, с которой Стайлз произнес последнюю фразу, не оставляла сомнений – если Дерек хочет получить блинчики на завтрак после неторопливого утреннего минета, ему стоит позволить зверюге хотя бы переночевать в доме. А там, кто знает, возможно, рыжее чудовище сбежит обратно в лес, особенно если случайно оставить приоткрытой входную дверь…

Последний гвоздь в гроб несогласия с ситуацией вбил заглянувший их навестить шериф. На кота он посмотрел с безопасного расстояния, даже не попытавшись погладить, что лишний раз доказывало – старший Стилински прослужил много лет на своей должности не в последнюю очередь благодаря способности не лезть на рожон без необходимости.

– Надо же, я думал, он не помнит… Когда Стайлз был совсем маленьким, жил у нас по-чти такой же кот – здоровенный, мохнатый, только не рыжий, а черный. Стайлз с рук его не спускал. Потом, правда, пропал кот – только клоки меха нашли возле крыльца. Может, собака задрала или лиса.

Дерек выслушал эту историю с каменным лицом, не дрогнув ни одним мускулом. И никак не мог изгнать из воображения маленького Стайлза, ужасно трогательного, со смешным ежиком волос на голове и по-детски беззащитным взглядом карих глаз, как на фотографиях в старом альбоме шерифа. Дерек представлял, как малыш таскал по дому здоровенного котяру, обхватив пухлыми ручонками поперек живота, а мать, улыбаясь, наблюдала за ними. А потом он горько плакал из-за первой в жизни серьезной потери.

Проглотив вставший поперек горла комок, Дерек признал, что это сражение он проиграл. В конце концов, это одна из приятных сторон отношений – иметь кого-то, кто из тебя веревки вьет, а ты не против, и вроде бы даже и рад.

Если Стайлз хочет кота, у него будет кот, пусть он и похож не на домашнего любимца, а скорее, на выходца из специального кошачьего ада. Но стоило ли ожидать, что Стайлз подойдет с обычными мерками к выбору питомца. Учитывая, какой у него бойфренд, Стайлза явно не тянет ни к чему обычному.

***

Стая на удивление быстро привыкла к присутствию кота в доме. Особым его расположением пользовалась Лидия – Стайлз уверял, что кот чувствует с ней некое родство из-за масти, а Дерек считал, что дело в нежных ручках и округлых бедрах, на которых можно уютно свернуться клубком.

Иногда, будучи в хорошем настроении, кот после долгих уговоров запрыгивал на колени к Джексону и позволял погладить – очень осторожно! – между ушами и по спине, но не задние лапы и ни в коем случае не живот!

Остальных кот просто игнорировал.

Скотт, который считал, что на правах лучшего друга Стайлза может рассчитывать на особое отношение, узнав, что кот терпеть не может Дерека, как-то сразу смирился с кошачьей нелюбовью, чего нельзя сказать о самом Дереке.

Днем Дерек еще как-то терпел его присутствие, но вечером решительно закрывал дверь перед кошачьим носом, потому что заниматься сексом под пристальным взглядом кота ему совсем не нравилось. Однако стоило им заснуть, кот открывал лапой дверь и проскакивал в спальню.

И что удивительно – Стайлз, который вечно ворочался, толкался и бормотал что-то, даже будучи перед этим основательно затраханным и доведенным до полного упадка сил, стоило коту улечься к нему на живот или пристроиться на спине, спал до утра сном младенца.

Живая меховая грелка удивительным образом успокаивала его и отгоняла кошмары – и ради этого Дерек готов был терпеть несносного кота в своей кровати.

Попытка выяснить отношения с котом по-мужски позорно провалилась. Выбрав момент, когда Стайлза не было поблизости, Дерек подошел к разлегшемуся на кухонной стойке коту и полыхнул на него алыми глазами, после чего оскалился и рявкнул.

Кот лениво повел ухом, даже не повернув головы в сторону клыкастой пасти, находившейся в паре сантиметров от него.

– Ты на него рычал? – с изумлением спросил Стайлз, входя в кухню.

– Я думал, до него так лучше дойдет, – признался Дерек. – А он просто проигнорировал меня.

– Кот – независимое животное, ему наплевать на ваши приколы с альфами и омегами. Кот сам себе альфа.

– Наглый кусок… меха, – вполголоса пробормотал Дерек.

– Бедный котик, опять этот злой волчара тебя обижает, – заворковал Стайлз, наглаживая обеими руками подлое животное, которое всем своим видом выражало страдание и обиду.

Что до Дерека, то при виде этого зрелища он снова вернулся к мучившим его подозрениям, которые он раз за разом отметал в силу их абсурдности. И всерьез задумался о том, что, возможно, не так уж и был неправ.

***

Поначалу все складывалось удачно. Завербовать Скотта в качестве союзника оказалось нетрудно, правда, своими подозрениями Дерек с ним благоразумно не поделился. Скотт отлично справился с заданием – под каким-то предлогом увез Стайлза из дома, чтобы Дерек мог без помех получить консультацию специалиста.

Увидев Дитона, кот распушил шерсть на хвосте и издал низкий горловой звук, значение которого без труда поймет даже неопытный ветеринар.

– На вид это вполне здоровый кот, – дипломатично сказал Дитон, ясно давая понять, что не собирается производить более детальный осмотр.

– Который взялся ниоткуда и слишком сообразителен для обычного кота, – возразил Дерек и, помявшись, добавил: – Стайлз его просто обожает. Не спускает с рук и целует это чудовище в морду.

– Ты ревнуешь?

– Я подозреваю. Не хочу однажды обнаружить в постели рядом со Стайлзом какого-нибудь наглого рыжего парня, который вылизывает ему ухо.

– Порою такое случается, но обычно оборотни тут ни при чем, – сказал Дитон, но, оценив выражение лица Дерека, стер с лица ухмылку и достал из кармана небольшой кожаный мешочек.

– На всякий случай отойди на пару шагов, – посоветовал он и насыпал перед носом кота щепоть какой-то травы.

Кот принюхался и оглушительно чихнул, потом пристально посмотрел на Дитона. На морде явно читалось: «Что, серьезно?».

– Должен тебя разочаровать – это самый обычный кот, – сказал Дитон, смахнув траву обратно в мешок, – возможно, с примесью норвежского лесного или мейн-куна. Но уж, конечно, никакой не оборотень. Кошки много веков живут рядом с людьми, они наблюдательны и сообразительны, но не нужно приписывать магии заслуги эволюции. Я мог бы посоветовать тебе принять выбор своего любимого человека и попробовать подружиться с его питомцем, но я, к счастью, не семейный терапевт, а ветеринар. Поэтому дам тебе глистогонное и противоблошиный ошейник, раз кот повадился спать в вашей кровати. И это все, чем я могу тебе помочь.

***

В доме было непривычно тихо. Никто не клацал когтями по полу, не ронял предметы, не мурлыкал оглушающе громко у Стайлза на коленях.

Дерек был абсолютно уверен, что скажи он то, что вертелось у него на языке, а именно: «наконец-то» – и его отношения со Стайлзом окажутся под угрозой, как никогда раньше.

– Он вернется, – неуверенно произнес Дерек, – это же кот. Они всегда…

И некстати вспомнил историю шерифа про кровь и клочки шерсти на пороге их дома. А когда до него донесся очередной грустный вздох Стайлза, не выдержал и сдернул с вешалки куртку.

– Ты куда? – спросил Стайлз дрожащим голосом.

– Я найду эту чертову тварь, – хмуро пообещал Дерек, – притащу за шкирку домой и запру в наказание в подвале. Возможно, и тебя вместе с ним, потому что вы оба здорово меня достали за последнее время. Жди, я скоро.

Уловить запах, как ни странно, удалось почти сразу – кот пах чистой шерстью, травами и лесом, а еще – Стайлзом. И домом. Их со Стайлзом общим домом.

Волчье чутье Дерека взяло след и повело его по едва заметной тропке между кустами – уверенно, будто он шел на запах кого-то из членов стаи. Чертыхаясь, Дерек отводил ветки от лица, потом едва не угодил в ручей: судя по отпечаткам круглых кошачьих лап, кот перепрыгнул на противоположный берег. Под высоким деревом на берегу следы обрывались. Дерек остановился и прислушался – откуда-то сверху донесся негромкий шорох и звук, похожий на скрежет когтей по дереву.

Он поднял голову и вгляделся в густую крону. Среди зеленых листьев смутно проглядывало нечто рыжее и лохматое.

Присмотревшись, Дерек заметил, что кот застрял между двух веток, задние лапы упирались в ствол, передние болтались без опоры, и это мешало зверю освободиться.

– Отличная работа, – прокомментировал Дерек. – Может, вызвать пожарных, чтобы тебя сняли с дерева? Глупый кусок меха…

Кот издал хриплый жалобный мяв.

Дерек, чертыхнувшись, отогнул ветку, без всяких церемоний тряхнул ее, и кот шлепнулся на землю. Дерек подхватил кота под живот – тот не дернулся и не издал ни звука, наверное, устал или был так расстроен своим поражением в борьбе за независимость.

В нескольких шагах от дома Дерек остановился и опустил кота на землю.

– Беги уже, – проворчал он. – Так и быть, я тебя не выдам. Мужская солидарность и всё такое. Кодекс бро, как говорит Стайлз.

Кот не заставил себя долго уговаривать и тут же потрусил к дому. Взбежав на крыльцо, на ходу толкнул лапой дверь, которая легко отворилась – конечно, Стайлз ее не запер, плевать, что он один в доме посреди леса, полного разных тварей!

Через пару секунд Дерек услышал громкий вопль, которому позавидовала бы и Лидия, и с трудом сдержал улыбку.

«Лапочка ты моя», «я так скучал» и даже «где же ты пропадал, скотина мохнатая» он бы предпочел услышать в свой адрес, но Стайлз так искренне радовался – из-за него, Дерека, пусть Стайлз об этом и не подозревал.

Когда кот был обласкан, затискан и накормлен от пуза, Стайлза, наконец, удалось загнать в кровать, где он и отрубился через несколько секунд, буквально на середине фразы.

Дерек уже и сам начал засыпать, когда что-то горячее, мохнатое, пахнущее лесом, плюхнулось на подушку рядом с его лицом и громко заурчало.

«Глупый кусок меха, – сонно подумал Дерек, но прогонять кота было лень, да и Стайлза будить не хотелось. – В конце концов, могло быть и хуже, например, если бы Стайлз все-таки уговорил меня, чтобы с нами жил Скотт».

И осторожно почесал кота за ухом.


End file.
